haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
The Strongest Challengers
の |Saikyō no Chōsen-sha}} is the two hundred and seventy-second chapter of the Haikyū!! series is written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 44th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Aran Ojiro, being almost on par with the Nation's Top 3, is definitely a player to look out for, after successfully hitting multiple powerful spikes. Still, Karasuno doesn't seem to be discouraged and even manage to score a point thanks to Tanaka, thus putting a halt on Inarizaki's momentum. Sugawara subs in as a pinch server and tries to rile up Inarizaki but fails to do so as the other team scores another point. Despite the continuous turn of events, Kageyama maintains his composure. Plot When Aran scores, Hinata remembers Keishin telling the team that Aran is one of the players that are close to the Nation's top 3, similar to Bokuto. Takeda asks Keishin if a time-out is needed but Keishin tells him no to do so as he is aware that the team knows that they couldn't do anything to stop Aran from scoring the recent score. At the spectator's stand, Saeko is reminded of Ushijima when she sees Aran's play but unlike Ushijima, Aran takes part in receives. Shimada remarks that the few service aces off Aran and the persistent blocks should have added mental and stress. As Ginjima serves, Asahi badly receives the ball but Kageyama follows through regardless and tosses to Tanaka who spikes an extremely sharp spike along the net and scores. Sugawara substitutes in while Tsukishima substitute out. Because of this, Ennoshita notes down that Kinoshita would not be serving for the set. Just then, he sees Kinoshita concentrating hard on his '25th service ace'. On the court, Sugawara tells the team and attempts to intimidate Inarizaki, saying that they will take the second set to have a clean win. As Sugawara heads to his position, he recalls Keishin informing the team to put pressure on Aran with blocks and serves. As Sugawara prepares to serve, he understands that he'd be on the court for a few seconds but wants to contribute to intimidating Inarizaki. He purposely serves to Aran who receives it and passes it to Atsumu who sets to Osamu who spikes it but Sugawara barely receives it. Asahi and Kageyama follow-up respectively and the ball goes back to Aran who receives it again and is slightly annoyed. Atsumu sets a low toss to Aran who is shut down by a 2-man block but the ball lands outside, hence, Inarizaki scores a point out of luck. Sugawara is visibly frustrated as he substitutes with Tsukishima. Inarizaki's coach calls out to Aran to remind him to keep his composure as Rintarou serves next but Riseki substitutes Rintarou. Riseki mentally reminds himself that he cannot waste his chance. As he serves, it travels straight to Asahi and Kageyama immediately tosses to Hinata who scores off Riseki's failure to receive the ball properly. Just as Hinata shouts with joy, Inarizaki's cheer squad overrides him with 'boo's toward Riseki for his bad play. The other spectators and Karasuno are shocked at this. On Inarizaki's side, Riseki is being lightly told off. Kageyama later serves right to the edge of the other side of the court, scoring a no-touch ace. Hinata then calls Kageyama 'Calmgeyama'. Tanaka questions its meaning and Hinata explains that it is when Kageyama performs ability based clutch-plays. Debut * Heisuke Riseki Appearances * Aran Ojiro * Shōyō Hinata * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Saeko Tanaka * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Hitoshi Ginjima * Tobio Kageyama * Asahi Azumane * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Michinari Akagi * Osamu Miya * Rintarō Suna * Kōshi Sugawara * Kei Tsukishima * Yū Nishinoya * Chikara Ennoshita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Atsumu Miya * Norimune Kurosu * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Shinsuke Kita * Kōtarō Bokuto (mentioned only) * Wakatoshi Ushijima (mentioned only) Chapter notes Character revelations * Riseki was mostly a benchwarmer in his middle school years and only played as a pinch server. He rarely plays on the court even in high school. * Hinata has a nickname for Kageyama which is 'Calmgeyama' which is where Kageyama performs clutch-plays Trivia *A center color page of Team Inarizaki High with a background of foxes. Inarizaki is represented by a fox. The text reads: "The strongest wall, rises." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 31 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki